


Royal Pain

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Zarkon, BDSM, D/s, Hermaphrodite!Alfor, Light Pain Play, M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: When Alfor messes up, Zarkon punishes him.





	Royal Pain

**Author's Note:**

> *Gasp* well look at this! Some dominant Zarkon for once! Ehehehehhe~
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy 
> 
> Has not been beta read.

He swallowed thickly as he knelt on the floor.

The air was cool in the room and causing goosebumps to form along his arms and back. He feels his breathing growing shaky when he heads the door close sharply from behind him, his ears lowered.

Zarkon slowly entered his view, standing in a simple red sleeveless shirt and slacks. His wrists were adorned in luxite bracelets as he grips the crop in one hand. It had a thick flap at the tip made of a thick leather made from the hide of a galran three horned oxen said to be one of the more tough skinned species of bovine in the galra empire.

He would know since he once was rammed into by one.

"...You really pushed it today Alfor."

He gulps, his hands resting on his thighs as he watches Zarkon carefully. Shivers run up his spine as his eyes are trained on the crop and he feels his cock twitch at the promised pain that awaits him. His wars perk when the crop swishes by his ear making him jump a bit.

Zarkon had begun to circle him, those red eyes burning into his lover's back.

"Of all the paladins, I didn't expect my right hand to make such a faulty move. If seems despite all we have been through togefher you still insist on being a reckless brat," the crop lightly brushes his spine when Zarkon rakes a small swipe him, "It took every ounce of my self control not to pull you over my knee and tan your ass in front of everyone."

Alfor licked his lips and keeps his eyes downcast, "...I'm sorry sir..."

Though he was giddy on the inside, he knew if he wanted to be punished he needed to be good now.

"I'm afraid words won't let you off the hook this time Alfor."

He moaned quietly when Zarkon's hand gently cards through his white hair before gripping it rather hard and pulling his head back. This earned a sharp gasp from the Altean king's lips as the Galra emperor leans down and brushes his lips against the other's cheek. Alfor shivered and closes his eyes with a quiet moan.

"If you're good while I whip you, and you don't move ypur hips from position throughout, maybe I'll let you pick the position I fuck you in. You'd like that wouldn't you pet?"

"Yes..."

"What was that? I didn't hear you pet."

"Yes!"

"Yes what?"

"Yes sir...yes I would like that very much..." He bites his lip and moans when he feels the grip on his hair tighten.

A smirk forms on Zarkon's face before he stands back up and pulls Alfor forwards by his white locks and makes him get into the position he asked for. Slowly he rubs the crop over his back a moment letting him feel it glide over his skin like it was a sweet caress before the harsh blow. Alfor bites into his bottom lip as he waits in anticipation.

Slowly it slid down between his thighs to lightly rub it over his wet, aching slit. His cock was slowly beginning to harder and drip when the crop brushes over his clit and earns a needy noise from it..before the crop is lifted from his skin completely.

For a moment Alfor is confused when he doesn't feel the strike at first.

He actually lifts his head to look up at Zarkon with a question in his eyes—

_CRACK!_

_"_ Ah!" he gasps and bucks his hips up.

Zarkon smirked softly at the sweet dark line across Alfor's left ass cheek. He moved slightly so he was standing beside him now for a netter angle before he makes the next strike.

_CRACK!_

"Sometimes I wonder why you seem to enjoy questioning me and testing my patience for you," Zarkon rumbled, "It's one thing when we're planning...but when you do it in the middle of the battle? Tsk tsk tsk...not wise Alfor."

_CRACK CRACK!_

"Is it because you're seeing what I'll let you get away with until we come to this? Hmmm?"

_CRACK!_

"Or perhaps you thought maybe because we sleep together you had some special privileges."

_CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!_

Alfor whimpered as he feels heat coursing through him with each strike to his skin. His ears pin back as he moans quietly at the sweet sting. Slowly he lowered his head to rest on his hands as he arches his hips up slightly—

_CRACK!_

"Aaaaah...!"

The last strike hits right over his slit as he gives a quiet whimper.

"...Or maybe you're just a needy pain slut..."

**_CRACK! CRACK CRACK CRACK!_ **

"Aaaah! AAAH! Z-Zar—siiiir!" He digs his nails into the floor when he feels the sweet pain raining down on him. He whimpers and lowers his head.

"Isn't this what you want Alfor? Look how wet you're getting from this! Normally it takes me using the cat-o-nines to get you to this point...were you that pent up pet?"

"Aaah...haaa...M-Mhm! Y-yes sir..."

_CRACK!,_

Zarkon chuckled softly as be watches the red lines forming on Alfor's lowet back, "Hmm...I suppose it has been a while, hasn't it?"

Alfor squeals as his thighs start shaking from keeping his hips up so Zarkon had complete access. He knows if he doesn't then he wouldn't get fucked. As much as he loved punishment he also wanted to cum after this.

"Still."

**_CRACK! CRACK!_ **

Alfor pants and bucks when his slit is struck again.

"You know better pet," Zarkon narrowed his eyes.

Already he could feel the bruises forming as he bows his head with a quiet mewl. He knew after this he wouldn't be able to sit right for a while.

He knows he shouldn't test Zarkon so much, nor be a pain considering how hard their leader worked. But the fact he knows he will be punished so thoroughly before he would get a reward?

It was worth it.


End file.
